


Strangers on a Plane

by SnowfallStag



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, First Meetings, Lawyer/Pilot AU, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowfallStag/pseuds/SnowfallStag
Summary: What If Nick Rye and John Seed had met under diferent circumstances? What if they'd met when John was still the famous lawyer John Duncan? And what if Nick was a well known flight instructor?An AU full of What If's?





	1. Chapter 1

John Duncan, well known lawyer, rich dude, and party animal, was on a plane. 

That wasn't a rare occurrence considering he often had to fly across different states to defend his rich and famous clients. However, what was a rare occurrence and quite frankly, outrageous he thought, was the fact he was flying business class. John Duncan never flew business class. He flew first class. He made a mental note to fire his secretary the minute he got back from this trip as he searched for his seat number and stowed his hand luggage overhead. 

As he slid into the window seat he felt a tap on his shoulder which he decided to ignore until the source of the tap cleared his throat and politely said "Excuse me sir, that's my seat you're in." John spun arpund to make a snarky comment but it all but died off in his mouth as he took in the man before him. He trailed his eyes over the strong looking chest and toned arms exposed by the rolled up sleeves of the flannel shirt the man was wearing. He took in the strong jaw and scruffy hair and beard before finally his eyes rested on the silver aviator sunglasses perched on the man's face. 

He didn't realise he'd been staring until the man cleared his throat and held out a strong looking hand. "I'm Nick Rye." He smiled and shook his head. "You can sit there, I'll just take the one next to you." He said as he slipped into the middle seat and stretched out the best he could. 

John smiled a little to himself, thinking maybe flying business class wasn't so bad after all, he took the seat by the window and switched his phone off. "John Duncan. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said in his most charming and flirty voice. Nick didn't respond to him, instead resting his head on the back of the seat and electing to stare up at the roof, which greatly offended John because all the attention should be on him. 

He tried to take a different approach to sparking a conversation with this handsome man. "Are you a nervous flyer?" He asked. "Personally I love flying so I don't understand how it could make anyone nervous." This comment earned him an amused snort from Nick. "Definitely not a nervous flyer. I'm just used to being the one actually piloting the planes, yknow." He said and looked over at John with a smile. 

"Oh you're that Nick Rye?" John grinned. He'd heard of a Nick Rye in a small place called Holland Valley, who taught flying lessons and John had really wanted to learn from him. Nick had quite the reputation. "I was going to take lessons from you. But I couldn't find the time." Nick seemed more interested now. Turning to fully look at John who was turning up the charm every minute. 

"Thought I'd learn from the best." He said smoothly before turning his attention to the in flight magazine. 

\----

They'd been up in the air an hour and had been chatting non stop. They spoke about aircraft, Nick spoke about his work, and John complained about his. Nick asked about all of John's tattoos, John promised to give him one in return for flying lessons. John felt like they were fast becoming friends, but he wanted more. 

He found himself becoming more and more attracted to this rough, strong looking man and found his mind wondering to thinking about how amazing those big strong hands would feel on his- "Hey John? You with me buddy?" He was snapped out of his thoughts by an amused voice "you've been staring at me in silence for the last three minutes, it's kinda un-nerving?" Nick chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Nick wasn't exactly all pure and innocent himself, the first thing he'd noticed about John Duncan was how tight those suit pants were around his crotch. For a short guy he sure was packing. Now, Nick usually didn't swing thay way but...Damn. He had eyes. And this guy was hot. 

John sputtered and blushed, trying to come up with an excuse that wasn't 'I was imagining your hands on my cock.' The clear embarrassment on his face only made Nick want to kiss him more. 

So he did. 

Nick found himself leaning in to silence John's mortified stutters with a firm and deep kiss. He had no fuckin idea what he was doing and his mind was screaming at him to stop, but the way John's body practically melted against him and the quiet gasp that escaped the smaller mans mouth made Nick want more. 

Their small make-up session got very intense very quick and John was grabbing Nicks hand and tugging it towards his belt desperately. Nick pulled back so his lips were pressed just against the shell of John's ear and he whispered, "I need you to be nice and quiet for me, think you could do that?" To which John responded by enthusiastically nodding his head and tugging a blanket up to cover him up. 

Nick made quick work on John's belt buckle and zipper, glad the blanket was there so they wouldn't get caught, but disappointed because he wanted to see what John had. Instead he would have to feel. He wiggled his hand down the front of John's pants and took a firm hold of the cock he found there. John's breath hitched and he hid his face in Nick's neck, letting out a shuddery, quiet breath. 

Nick closed his eyes and and focused on moving his hand in a slow yet firm tug over John's warm cock, taking in the sweet little noises John was making against his neck. "There we go..." Nick whispered softly, one hand playing with the hair at the nape of John's neck while the other carried on pumping. "You like that don't you sweetheart?" 

John could hardly reply. He was just so blissed out. He nodded slightly against Nick's neck and bucked his hips up into the older mans hand. His breathing became quicker and more like quiet panting as he drew closer and closer to tipping over the edge. John yanked Nick down into a kiss that was all tongue and force just as he shuddered and spilled into Nick's hand with a little buck and a breathy gasp. 

Nick pulled back with a grin and licked his lips. "John Duncan you are something else." He smiled as he removed his hand from John's pants, searching for a tissue to clean up with. Before he had thay chance though, John had taken his hand and started to lick it clean, which made Nick turn an impressive shade of pink. 

John wiped his mouth and then pressed a firm kiss to Nick's lips as he tucked himself away and fastened up his belt. "Nick Rye, you are full of surprises."


	2. Chapter 2

When the plane landed both men went their sperate ways with a quick exchange of phone numbers and a whispered "Call me!" Before John slid into his fancy Mercedes hire car and Nick waited for a cab. 

John couldn't help but think about Nick for the entirety of his New York business trip. He found himself dying to see the rugged pilot again, hooked on him like he was on many other things. He found himself thinking of those rough hands she he was alone in his hotel room at night, and he managed to go a full 24 hours before he decided he wouldn't seem desperate if he text Nick. So he did during his lunch break. 

'Nick Rye. It's John. I can't stop thinking about your handsome face. Dinner? ~JD x' 

'Dinner. Sure. @7pm?' Nick replied. 

'Yes. I'll make reservations. I'll pick you up around 7. Send me your address. ~JD x' 

'Ok. C U then' 

John shook his head at the way Nick text. He'd have to sort that out as soon as possible.  
But he counted the fact he'd managed to set up a dinner date as a major success. Now he had to find something to wear. 

\------------------------- 

They were both in New York for a week, and in that week they had a whirlwind of lunch, dinner and sometimes, to Nicks surprise, brunch dates where they spent time getting to know eachother. Nick learnt that John was from Georgia, had a dog and two brothers he'd lost a long time ago. Whenever he tried to ask about those brothers John would go all quiet and then suddenly change the subject. 

John learnt that Nick was from Montana, Hope County, and that he'd been flying alone since about 16, but his love of flying had started as a kid when his daddy used to take him up in the skies in Carmina. 

They shared a their first non sex related kiss one morning in John's hotel room before he rushed off to court to work, and Nick couldn't stop thinking about it the entire day. He could still feel those soft lips on his when he closed his eyes, and even through there was only two days left before they both went home to their separate states, Nick was addicted to him and never wanted this to stop. 

One afternoon when John was sitting in his office looking through case files He realised, that this must be what finding your soulmate feels like. He'd never believed in any of that crap up until now, he'd slept with so many men and women that the idea there was someone out there that matched you perfectly just seemed stupid to him. Why be limited to one when you can feel good with any one you pick?  
But Nick made him feel different. When they had sex it felt amazing, it was like the pleasure was doubled for the both of them. They were just too stupid to realise that this love they felt was intense and it was real, because they were soulmates.

\---------------------

It took 6 days before Nick started to become suspicious of John. First, it was the alcohol. Nick had never seen anyone drink a glass of scotch over ice at 7am, apart from John. 

"That stuff ain't good for you yknow." He commented from his place on the bed, where he lay watching John get ready for work. "And it's especially ain't good for you at 7 in the mornin." 

John just replied by rolling his eyes and downing the glass. "It's just one, gives me the liquid courage to get through the day." He turned his charming smile on Nick and then pressed a deep kiss to his lips. Once he pulled back he looked at Nick with his big blue puppy dog eyes. "Do you have to leave tomorrow? I don't think I can stand sleeping alone again." He pouted. 

Nick kissed John again and shook his head. "You know I have to. I need to get home to Montana and work, and you need to get home to Atlanta to work." He ran a gentle hand through John's hair. "But you have my number, and I still owe you some flying lessons, so you can drop by Rye and Sons whenever you want to." Nick grinned. 

That seemed to cheer John up a little and he pressed one final kiss to Nicks lips before standing up. "I'll see you for lunch though?" He asked, even though they'd discussed this last night, it was like he needed the reassurance that he was worthy of Nicks attention. And Nick nodded. "You sure will. ETA 12pm at that sweet little expensive cafe you love so much." 

John seemed satisfied with this answer and he left. 

\------------------ 

Nick noticed three things upon arriving at the cafe. 

One: John was drinking from a cool glass of whiskey

Two: John seemed extremely flushed and relaxed, eyes blown wide. 

And Three: the needle mark in John's arm told Nick everything he needed to know. 

Nick sat across from him and sighed. "What the fuck John?" He was angry, he couldn't believe that John would do something like drugs, he thought he was better than this. 

"What?" John asked, like nothing was wrong which only pissed Nick off even more. "Nick cmon, you're causing a scene." The lawyer glanced around, looking at everyone who was staring at them. 

Nick didn't give a shit who was listening. He needed to sort this out right now. He was livid and he grabbed a hold of John's arm and all but dragged him out the fire exit and into a nearby alleyway so they could have this discussion in a place somewhat private. 

Nick took a firm hold of John's arm and pointed at the very clear track mark mixed in amongst the tattoos. "This. This here is not okay do you understand me?" 

John stayed silent. 

The pilot was getting more angry by the second. He ran his thumb over the mark and let out a frustrated growl. "This is heroin right? Do you have any idea what this shit does to your body!? Don't fucking answer that cuz you clearly don't give a shit." He let go of John and pushed him against the wall before pacing to the other side of the alley. 

"Nick I-" 

"Don't! Don't you fucking speak until I'm done John because I...I fucking love you and ain't gonna sit here and watch you throw your life away for some kind of sick high!" His eyes were full of tears that threatened to spill over any second now. 

"At first I thought it was just the alcohol, I let that slide. But this is a whole new level of messed up John." He rubbed his arm over his eyes to wipe away the tears. "We're gonna get you the help you need okay?" He took a step towards John and held out his arms. "But I need you to be honest with me John." 

With that, John all but collapsed into his arms in a puddle of tears, begging for Nick to forgive him and sinking down to his knees, pulling Nick with him. 

The pair kneeled in the alleyway, locked in a tight embrace full of tears and promises. Nicks hand gently stroked through John's hair and he pressed a gentle kiss to John's head. 

"It's okay darlin. I'm here. No one's gonna hurt you again."


End file.
